


There is No Harm in You Alone

by Virgil (alucard1771)



Category: True Detective
Genre: Gen, Other, 与情欲无关的行为, 创伤, 友情, 哭泣, 家庭日常, 抑郁, 梦魇, 焦虑情绪, 自杀意图, 酗酒
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1349539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alucard1771/pseuds/Virgil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>梗概：故事发生在第一季之后。Rust的情绪和心理状况都不理想，Marty想帮他一把。他们开始同居，友情不断加深。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [There is No Harm in You Alone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1341838) by [aceofhearts61](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofhearts61/pseuds/aceofhearts61). 



> 作者前言：我也不知道会不会有后续，也不知道后续会有多长。走着瞧吧。  
> 还有，这篇文里人物不会有性或恋爱关系。我不写那种文。  
> 标题来自Wovenhand那首＂Cripplegate＂

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

 

  起先的暂住终于变成长久的居留。Rust痊愈得很慢，拆线前他已在Marty那里住了两个月。于是，就像当初成为警局搭档，又合作私下调查一样，他们成了室友——这种渐变总是令人难以察觉。他们各自品尝过相当长久的孤独，忽然的结伴似乎成了意料之外的小小调剂与慰籍。

  Rust日渐好转，他开始跟着Marty去公司，接案子打发时间。虽然在Errol Childress一案铺天盖地的媒体报道中，他俩的姓名并未被公之于众，但在路易斯安那，这也逃不过人们的风言风语。Marty乐意启用他的临时助手，乐意看到案件意见书被人整齐地钉好。多数活儿都稀松平常，但他喜欢这样的工作方式。如果Rust不这么想，他也可以自得其乐。

  他们拿外卖和冰冻速食应付三餐。Marty另买了台电视，Rust并不抗议Marty的选台口味。事实上，开头的个把月，Rust一直很少开口。他异常沉默、孤僻，笑容几乎从脸上完全消失。听不到惯常那套形而上的狗屎言论让Marty的耳朵过分清静，他开始下意识地增加谈话，试图用他并不成功的玩笑和鼓励来填满这份静默。

  Rust服用着医生给的安眠药，离院六周后才饮下第一口酒——医生警告过他，完全痊愈之前，他的身体无法接受酒精，何况还要混进大剂量的止痛药。

  Marty开始意识到，Rust出了问题，且这问题与受袭无关。拉斐特医院停车场里的哭泣只是其中的细微征象之一。Marty一向不擅长洞察别人的情感，但他可以肯定，能让Rust坠入如此颓丧境地的东西，远比对方的濒死经历和丧女之痛来的更加绝望。可是百般尝试之下，Marty就是无法获知这东西到底是什么。他想过直接去问Rust，但那家伙推脱逃避起来就是个狗娘养的混蛋。去他妈的吧，也许Rust自己都说不出发生了什么。理智的指引让Marty明白，Rust也是个拿情绪束手无策的人。

  毕竟，他们是两个毫不纤细的大男人。

 

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

 

  “我们来评估一下伤害程度。”Rust拆完线走出医院，Marty就站在车旁，在五月灿烂的阳光里等着他。

  Rust拉起T恤的下摆。四英寸长的疤痕扭曲而凶狠地占据着腹部中央，硬化的皮肤隆起着，泛出炎症的粉色。

  “呃，真显眼。”

  Rust绕向副驾驶一侧的车门。“需要中途去趟药房。”他开口，声音了无生气，“止痛药不够了。”

  他们坐进车内，Marty扫了Rust一眼：“你还需要止痛药？”

  Rust点头。

  他们带上了药，又去了一趟得来速*。Rust让Marty在一个加油站边的便利店停车，进去买了啤酒。

  “真他妈受够了束手束脚的日子。”他说。

  Marty买了瓶佩托比斯摩*。

 

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

                                                                                            

  时隔不到一周，Marty没来由地在午夜惊醒。整栋房子被黑暗浸了个通透。他仰躺半晌，凝神谛听，直到Rust艰难而痛苦的呼吸声从卧室模糊地飘进耳中。Marty仍睡在客厅的沙发上，这已经成了他的习惯——痊愈期间，Rust需要一张真正的床。

  他看着Rust的轮廓浮现在卧室走廊，又无声地穿过客厅，移向厨房。听见Rust点了支烟后他坐起身，双腿垂下沙发边缘。

  ＂Rust？＂他问道，声音在凌晨三点响得突兀。

  ＂回去睡觉，Marty。＂Rust的声音古怪而粗哑。

  Marty站起来朝他走去，本能地没有开灯。暗夜里，Rust的骆驼烟烧出一点橘色的火光，他瘦高的身形让Marty想起95年——而他依然用当时打量搭档的眼光审视着对方。Rust总是很瘦，但他现在的样子简直是憔悴不堪，Marty试图喂饱他的举动根本毫无作用。

  “你还好吗？”Marty问。

  Rust没有回答。

  Marty叹息，手靠上后腰。“想喝点茶什么的吗？”

  Rust摇头。“不”，他说，“只是不想在卧室抽烟。”

  “为什么不继续吃那些药？”Marty问。

  “我厌倦了药物。还有，躺回沙发。用不着你来当保姆。”

  “老天，你真他妈混蛋。”Marty转身，在餐桌边找了把椅子坐下。他和Rust从没坐在那吃过饭，“你站在我厨房里，一丝光亮都没有，我怎么睡得着？”

  Rust背过身不看Marty，转而对着客厅，一并带走了仅有的那点烟头火光。青白色的烟气在视野里升腾起来，朦胧间软化了Rust周身的空气。这气味已经熏坏了Marty的衣服，Marty的车，如今再度成了Marty生活的一部分，他不介意。

  Rust深吸一口气，又呼出来，仿佛肩上的重负已使他无法继续前行。那提醒了Marty：他这辈子还没见过谁，能和Rust一样忍受如此巨大的疼痛——就像吸了水的海绵，唯有挤压，才能得知其中水分几何。

  Marty想不出该继续说些什么。他该怎么帮Rust？Rust还有救吗？他情愿相信Rust有救，因为打心底里，他是个乐观主义者。该死，虽然想不出原因，可他就是放不下这个混蛋。他不仅关心，而且重视他们之间那种说不清道不明的东西，比如这份避而不谈的“友情”——他们不是那种人，也说不出那种话。

  Marty盯着Rust黑乎乎的背影，想起Rust来他和Maggie曾经的家里吃饭的那晚。他记得彼时Rust酩酊大醉，深陷忧伤，仿佛随时都会崩溃、落泪，而Marty没有问对方缘由，他无意知道，也觉得Rust不会想说。那时他们已经成了搭档，但不是朋友。那时还不是。

  “我在这儿干吗，Marty？”Rust说，“我该回去，让你过你的生活。案子结了。”

  Marty朝他眨了眨眼，看着一缕烟越过Rust肩头向他飘来，仿佛一个邀请。毫无征兆地，真相蓦地跳将出来，狠狠给了他一下。又是侦探的诅咒。“如果我让你离开，你会回到酒吧，干掉你自己。”

  Rust一动不动，一语不发。

  “就在你该死地经历了这一切之后？”

  “没理由不这么做。”Rust停顿片刻，开了口。

  妈的，Marty还能说什么？这千真万确。Rust的一生就是无垠的荒漠，而他神经紧绷命悬一线的时间，也实在过于漫长。

  可Marty已自私了太久，这一回，他决不能退缩。                                                                                                        

  他离开椅子，慢而谨慎地穿过厨房。他走向Rust，不知道自己该怎么做，也不确定Rust会不会允许。脚步停在Rust身后，他的目光徘徊在Rust斜向下的肩线上。犹豫万分地，他一边抬手，一边靠得更近。十指越过Rust的腰，手掌覆上对方的腹部。 

  Rust僵住了，却没有推开他或是转过身去。“你做什么？”

  “试着帮忙。”Marty回答。他感受着Rust的上腹，掀起Rust的T恤，用手触碰着对方裸露的皮肤，摩挲着那个Rust必将带入坟茔的伤痕。Marty贴得更近了，怀着一丝犹疑从后方抱住了Rust——事情一旦有关对方，都会让他有些无所适从，他似乎从没在肉体关系以外这样抱过另一个人类。“我对你没那个意思。只是。。。你总是看起来孤独得要死。操。”

  Rust什么也没说。他就站在那儿，接受Marty尴尬而滑稽的拥抱，抽掉了一整支烟。他的皮肤在Marty手中透着凉意，伤疤丑陋。

  “我不会像你想的那样去做。”片刻之后，Rust开口，声音里带上了某种情绪，“我只会——只会回去，喝一堆酒。想清楚接下来该死的要干什么。”

  “如果一切又像从前那样，滥饮，或者干些更糟糕的，一干就是很多年，那难道不是自杀的一种？”Marty说道，“直接吞枪都比这仁慈。”

  “我的命里没有余地留给仁慈，Marty。”

  “听着，也许你不该这么操蛋地坚持你的痛苦，那至少会让你好过一点。”

  Rust再度陷入沉默，双手撑住眼前的柜子边缘。他垂下脑袋，叹息着。Marty依然用双臂紧紧环住Rust的腰，下巴摁在Rust的左肩上，手依然没离开腹部。他感觉得到，气流随呼吸在Rust体内进进出出。突然间，对方收紧了躯体。

  Marty等着那些肌肉再度松弛，但却没有。几分钟后他才意识到Rust也许在哭，或是努力忍着落泪的冲动。

  更消瘦的那个人恰好在此时用力吸了吸鼻子，发出一声喉头被掐住似的声音，像是在压抑一次啜泣。

  “该死。”Marty骂了句，更多是对着自己，“Rust——”

  “我不能再继续下去了。”Rust的声音完全破碎了，“我应该死在卡寇莎的。我一直等着那一刻。我在这儿一无所有。”

  他的呼吸滞住了，整个人弯腰蜷缩起来，像是又被人正对腹部刺了数刀。长期深埋的疼痛似乎终于来到了表面，从汗水密布的每一个毛孔渗透出来。他开始晃动起来，甚至不再是细微的颤抖，肢体极度紧张，Marty几乎害怕Rust会真的四散迸裂开来。

  Marty松开Rust的腹部，把他转了过来，一只手揽过Rust的肩头，引着他走进客厅。两人坐在沙发上时他依然揽着Rust，对方耸着肩，把脸埋进双手之中。

  Marty还是不知道该说些什么，于是他挨得更近，用脑袋抵住Rust的。彼此的脸近在咫尺，他可以感受到Rust颊上眼泪的热度和潮湿。距上一次Marty直接和上帝对话已过了不知多久，但这一次，他发现自己不断在想：我该拿这个家伙怎么办？上帝，告诉我该怎么做。

  “你哪儿也不去。”他告诉Rust，声音轻柔，仿佛对着一个孩童，“你就住在这儿，和我一起工作，直到你熬过这一段。”

  “你为什么关心？”Rust的声音沙哑，透着不坚定，“我一直是你眼里的大麻烦。”

  “没错。但你也是我的朋友。”

  Rust吸了吸鼻子，颤抖着靠向Marty，手落到了大腿上，Marty闭上眼，两人的前额轻触。未经大脑考虑，他抬手抚上Rust脸侧，指关节轻轻擦过对方瘦削的颧骨，那里已被泪水打湿。他侧过头，吻了一下Rust的嘴角，力道轻得像是从未发生。

  “你做什么？”Rust听起来脆弱不堪。

  “我不清楚。”Marty回答，“对天发誓，我不想和你上床。我只希望你好起来，可是我他妈的真的不知道该怎么做。抱歉。”

  Rust沉默了很久。他没有试图离开Marty的怀抱，只是坐在那儿，蜷成一团。“也许我该吃点安眠药。”最终，他这么说。

  “扯淡。”

  “一起来吗？”

  “去哪儿？”

  “卧室。”

  “Rust——”

  “我对你也没那个意思。我只是厌倦了独自一人，操，简直烦透了。反正那本来就是你的床。”

  Marty还是觉得有点诡异：他居然要和一个男人睡在一块儿，即使对方是他如此熟识的Rust。但在这个节骨眼上，他们早就冲过了怪异的情绪边界，Marty不觉得此时拒绝Rust有什么必要。他起身，用手肘轻轻推着Rust。俩人走过短短的走廊，进了卧室，Rust在床头柜上找到了那瓶安眠药。他们双双躺下，Rust缩起身子，背对着Marty。

  Marty衡量了至少半分钟才动了起来。他转了过来，把手放上Rust的腰。“一切都会好起来的。”他说。

  “你用不着——”

  “闭嘴”

  Rust照做了。

       

第一章 完

 

 

 

注1：得来速，Drive-thru的音译，是麦当劳专门开设的汽车餐厅。

注2：佩托比斯摩：pepto-bismol的音译，碱式水杨酸铋，一种胃药。

 


	2. Chapter 2

第2章 上   
  
  他讨厌安眠药，但当他拒绝它时，梦魇便找上门来。卡寇莎蜿蜒的迷宫像是埃罗尔·柴尔德里斯的具象化思维。受害者空空的衣物在风中排成一行飘来荡去。利刃深陷腹部，温热的鲜血涌出，凶手有着疯狂的双眼。无数死去的女人受到摧残和屠戮，她们的脸上写着某种释然。剪辑录影带上的玛丽·方特诺。车轮下，有他的索菲亚，三轮童车翻在一旁。   
  他会大汗淋漓地醒来，心跳快而狂乱，任凭恐惧与肾上腺素在全身流窜。他坐起来，把双腿放下床沿，伸手去摸床头柜上的威士忌酒瓶。有时他会默坐良久，试着摆脱脑中的图像。有时他会起身，在黑暗中绕着屋子抽烟、踱步。除非时间接近天亮，否则他不会工作或阅读，主要是为了避免醒吵Marty。   
  每逢这样的夜晚，他会重新开始服药，连吃几天，甚至一周。 一次他执意想要戒断，便连着三天没有碰那些药，那几日他一次只能入睡两、三小时，且再度遭遇了梦魇。与Marty闹翻到重聚间的十年中，Rust不停地灌醉自己，一部分原因便是酒精可以帮他如愿入睡。他知道或早或晚这习惯会把他害死，但只要找到“黄袍国王”，他也没兴趣活得更久。   
  可是情况变成了现在这样。Marty决不允许他自杀，或是跌回酒瘾中去。   
  “你知道你需要的是什么吗？” 一天早晨，Marty在打鸡蛋时这么问他。   
  Rust坐在厨房桌边，边抽烟边喝着咖啡，“是什么？”   
  “治疗。”   
  Rust甚至懒得发笑。他只是懒洋洋地眨眨眼，再看向别处，深吸一口手中的烟。   
  “无论你怎么想，Rust，你经历了一些非常糟糕的事，它们会拖垮你。 这已经不能单纯用你的个性特征来解释了。现在，你可能有着严重的PTSD，而你真的很善于把事物更有侵略性的一面隐藏在自我控制之下。”   
  “你是不是趁我不在的时候考了个心理学学位，却懒得和我提？” Rust说。   
  Marty竖了个中指，甚至没费心从炉子旁转身。他们双双陷入了沉默，直到Marty给Rust拿来一盘鸡蛋和吐司。   
  “你的生活方式是不可持续的。”他说。   
  Rust抬眼看着他，两人的目光相遇了，然后他低头看着自己的盘子，开始对食物挑挑拣拣。Marty坐在对面，吃着他自己的鸡蛋、面包和橙汁。   
  开了先例之后，他们一直睡在同一张床上。大多数晚上，他们并不触碰对方，两人中总会有一方背对着另一方，但在两次特别可怕的梦魇来袭后，Rust把Marty叫醒，让他拥住自己。即使这不能让Rust睡得更好，至少也能让他平静下来。   
  “PTSD是对自身经历最明确的反馈，”几分钟后，Rust开口，声音低沉而沙哑。 “而在任何情况下，没有任何东西可以消除这些体验或是其含义。谈话肯定毫无用处。”   
  “酒精也没用，但这并没有从阻止你的尝试，不是吗？” Marty说， “我敢肯定，任何一个有点水平的医生，在给你看过一次病后都会开点精神治疗的处方。那应该会有点帮助。”   
  “那正是我需要的。” Rust从杯中啜饮着咖啡， “更多的药物。”   
  他在阿拉斯加开始蓄发，不再剃须。抑郁，懒惰，涣散，和当地的渔民瞎混。不管出于什么原因，他都习惯了马尾辫和小胡子。回路易斯安那前的某一阵子，他甚至蓄过络腮胡。他知道那让他看起来苍老，但他根本不在乎。他早已过了在意自己该死的外表的年纪了。   
  但是某日清晨，他在Marty浴室的镜中看向自己，清楚地意识到他会继续活下去。他已清偿了他的债。他活了下来。一部分的他自打离开医院，便时时想着回到酒吧后的房间，像只滑落威士忌酒瓶底的苍蝇一样死去。但与Marty相处的时间越长，他自我毁灭的可能性就越少。若是真想离开，他当然做得到。但他终究没有，他甚至没有试图找份工作，或是给自己找个住处，这显然意味着他没有离开的打算——无论是离开Marty的房子，还是这个狗屎般的世界。   
  妈的，好极了。   
  他告诉Marty，他要请一天假做私人调查，当天下午就开车去了理发店。走出店门时他已把胡子刮得干干净净，恢复了短发，看起来简直年轻了十岁。   
  Marty回到家，看到Rust的新模样咧嘴一笑。“真有你的，”他说，“你终于看起来像个人类了。”   
  
~   
  
  某夜瓢泼大雨，Rust在床上独自醒来。时间是凌晨两点三十二分。他方才并未做梦，却感到非常不安，像是也许他再度睡着，会有什么邪恶之物找上门来。他仰躺着听了几分钟的雨，然后起身，蹑手蹑脚地走进客厅，Marty又睡着在沙发上了。这一回电视是关上的，但已有好几个晚上，Rust从自己不安的睡梦中醒来，不得不去客厅关掉电视。他不知道这是不是Marty在孑然一身的生活中养成的旧习惯：用电视的声响填满孤独的沉默。   
  Marty仰着脸，呼哧呼哧喘着气，但没怎么打鼾，Rust坐在沙发边的躺椅上，盯着另一个人在黑暗中的轮廓。他可以试着在这里睡觉，也可以吃下药丸一气睡到十点多，让朝九晚五的工作日滚一边去。而无论他选了哪一种，Marty很可能都会放任他去的——他对Rust的特立独行已经包容到了令人难以置信的程度。   
  Rust不知道他在那儿坐了多久，也不知道自己何时开始打起了瞌睡，但他再次醒来时Marty跳了起来，瓮着鼻子大声吸气，说：“上帝啊。你在干吗？”   
  “试着睡着。”   
  “床着火了？”   
  Rust没有回答。   
  Marty叹了口气，坐起身来，双脚踩着地毯。Rust看着他弯曲的轮廓，考虑着让他睡床，自己睡沙发或是躺椅。如果他能抽支烟，他会感到更平静一些。   
  “是不是因为梦？” Marty问。   
  “不，”Rust顿了顿后开口道，“你知道的，我在你刚遇见我时就开始失眠。无论做梦还是不做梦。”   
  外面响起滚滚的雷声，雨点无情击打在窗上。两人在沉默中对坐了几分钟。   
  “有时候我会想到你，”Rust说，“在阿拉斯加。”   
  “是吗？出于内疚？”   
  事实上，Rust的确因为允许Maggie引诱自己而感到内疚。她这么做时他很快理解了她的意图，也理解了Marty是如何把她逼到这一步的。在他出现在办公室，也就是他和Maty打了一架的那天，Rust的愤怒已然消退，他甚至无法憎恨Maggie。他唾弃自己的愚蠢与软弱，这让她有机可乘。她出现的那天晚上他状态非常不佳，喝得很醉，用了药物，且内心因为黄袍国王既暴躁又扭曲。但Rust从不是一个爱找借口的人。理智上，他知道Marty和Maggie早就开始貌合神离，但他在离开路易斯安那州后不止一夜地陷入无眠，想着他们的离婚，他们的孩子，还有他插手了这团混乱。他从警局辞职，不仅仅是因为自己已经失去Marty的友情，也是因为他不想见证哈特家的破裂，不想在他们正式离婚后，长久地为这份歉疚而感到焦灼。   
  “我想着你可能在做的事情，”Rust告诉Marty，“想着你是怎么生活的，在你经历了......我想着你是怎么振作起来的。”   
  Marty安静了一分钟。   
  Rust很想抽烟，但他把烟留在了卧室，而他并不想结束这次谈话。   
  “我也想过你的事。”Marty说。   
  最终，Marty还是睡回了沙发，Rust在躺椅上抽着烟，听着雨声，看着Marty的身形被手中细微的光芒照亮。Rust又坐在那里休息了几个小时，随后准备了早晨的咖啡。   
  
~   
  
  Rust剪过头发五、六周之后，Marty被邀请去参加一个车尾野餐会*，他拖着Rust一起去了。圣徒队正在佐治亚州打猎鹰队，野餐会主人订了一整个公园和一整块大屏幕来看比赛。形形色色的宾客来来往往，有带着小孩的一家人，有呼朋引伴的青少年，还有留妻子女友在家的成群的年轻人。他们的越野车和超大皮卡的后备箱里摆满了啤酒和其他便宜的酒。他们在公园的烤架上做汉堡、热狗和鸡胸肉，木炭与肉类的气味填满了凉爽的空气。一堆人都抽着烟。Rust可以闻到夹杂在其他气味中的大麻味儿，但分辨不出它的来源。   
  Marty把他介绍给他的朋友，他们中的一些人是警局的警察，其他则是他辞职后结识的。他们看着Rust，眼神里纷纷带着一丝怀疑及相当分量的尊重（所有的人都知道他的身份，以及他在卡寇莎做了什么），没有人逼他开口。他拿着啤酒站在一旁，无意做出一副对谈话感兴趣的模样。他观察着周遭，有时候看看这儿有些什么，有时候长时间盯着一处，默默思考或是彻底放空大脑。   
  比赛时他坐在车厢里，看人的次数多于屏幕。这是群吵闹的人。他刚刚喝够了酒，心情也不错，因此人群的噪音和规模并没有惹他厌烦。看着和他们一起激动起来的Marty，好几次Rust几乎想大笑起来。   
  最终，猎鹰队险胜。人群不免开始抱怨、咒骂，踢起了轮胎。所有人都打包回了家。Rust负责开车，Marty坐在副驾。风透过敞开的窗户吹在Marty脸上，醉酒后他安静得出奇。Rust也不清醒，但他能让他们安全到家。比这更醉的情况他也下开过车，何况最终平安无事。   
  Rust刚在车道里停下，Marty就一路磕磕碰碰地朝里走。Rust在他身后，拿着他们买的冷却器，里面装满了剩下的酒。 Marty决定观看ESPN重播的比赛录像，所以他们一屁股坐进沙发，把冷却器摆在面前的茶几上，开了更多的啤酒。Marty一直絮絮叨叨地评论着比赛，口齿不清，总是只把话说到一半。Rust则点了又一根烟，一语不发地听着，心想真他妈的，他醉得不用吃药就能睡过一整个晚上。   
  喝完第三罐Lone Star时他不知道时间过了多久，但他的视线变得模模糊糊，瘫在沙发上的姿势像是要和它融为一体。他估计Marty已经在他边上睡过去了，但对方依然醒着，用他充血的眼盯着电视，终于安静下来。   
  “伙计，我真希望手里有点烟卷，”Marty说。   
  Rust朝他眨眨眼，动作很是迟缓。“你抽大麻？”   
  “大学里抽。Maggie让我在婚前戒了。”   
  “抽大麻很蠢。”Rust说。   
  “呃，如果聪明的意思是和可卡因、冰毒还有其他狗屎瞎混，那我不介意蠢一点。”   
  Rust感觉那回应话里有话，但他不知道那是什么。他意识到他实在是醉得无法思考——这对Rust来说，程度可真是够深了。他的嘴很干，就拿舌头舔了舔，他的口腔尝起来像是生棉花，还有烟草和啤酒混合的恶心味道。他低头看着手，发现自己的指间仍然捏着根烟屁股，他全给忘了。他吸了最后一口，然后弯腰把烟蒂扔进桌子上的烟灰缸。   
  “Rust，”Marty开口。   
  Rust没有回答。   
  “你关心我。”   
  “为什么提这个？”Rust问。   
  “为什么不？”   
  他们看着对方。   
  “去看看医生，”Marty说。   
  “去你妈的，”Rust回了句，他的大脑现在没法组织一场争论，“不。”   
  Marty叹了口气，闭上双眼，垂下脑袋拿掌根揉着眉头。   
  Rust瞥了眼电视，回头看向他。“你也没比我好到哪里去，不是吗。”   
  “你让我看起来像个鼓吹心理健康的家伙，该死的模范人物，Rust。你觉得我为什么一直在你身边？“   
  一阵孤寂击中了Rust的内心，坚硬，冰冷，让他不寒而栗。也许只是因为喝得太醉，他说出的话已不假思索，“Marty。”   
  “怎么？”   
  Rust伸出手臂，拿手扯住Marty的裤腿。   
  这引起了Marty的注意。他看着Rust说：“你还好吗？”   
  Rust闭上眼睛，喘着气。那是孤独和超越现实之感：他的生命令人难以置信，仿佛他长久地身处于一趟药物作用下的迷幻旅行，现在他终于走了出来，而他的存在不再是全然的真实了。   
  “Rust。”   
  Marty用自己的手盖住了Rust的。那很温暖。   
  Rust睁开眼睛，开始把目光投向马蒂，他的胸口缩紧了。   
  Marty倾身向前，抬起另一只手环住Rust的下颚，他吻了他。没有狂热，没有饥渴。Rust的心灵一阵平静。   
  他们分开时Rust问他：“你在做什么？”   
  Marty吞咽了一下，依然半闭着眼睛。“也许你需要它，”他说。   
  “是的。”   
  “我不是同性恋。”   
  “我也不是。”   
  “所以，如果你觉得接下来会有口交或者我会操你......”   
  “我没有。”   
  Marty又吞咽了一次，深吸入一口气。“上帝，我醉了，”他说。他的手自Rust的下颚垂下，随后落在Rust的颈上。   
  那抚慰了Rust。来自他朋友手掌的温暖和重量。   
  “我不想操，”Rust低声说着，甚至无法清醒意识到自己在说些什么。“只想靠近些。。。什么东西。”   
  Marty点点头。“是啊。”   
  “谢谢。”   
  “没事。”   
  Marty再一次俯下身，对上Rust。这个吻并不坚硬，几乎是温柔的，他们的嘴几乎没有张开。他们的面部轻轻相触，略高于Marty的左眉和Rust的右眉。Marty的手滑下Rust的腹部，盖住了那里的疤痕。Rust追上了那只手，他握住了它。那个吻绵延着，直到角度不再重合。他们的前额抵在一起，像两只栖停依偎的鸟。   
  最终，他们走回卧室，和衣倒在床上，双双飞快地沉入梦乡。   


 

第二章 完

  
注1：PTSD，创伤后应激障碍   
注2：车尾野餐会，tailgate party，一种驱车到一处聚众野餐的活动


End file.
